


Candied Hearts

by Peacockery



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Opposites Attract, Post Game?, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peacockery/pseuds/Peacockery
Summary: Life was sweet when you had someone who can make you smile.





	Candied Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I am well aware that it has been months since I have updated Sweet Affairs, and I apologize for that. :< Once the mojo returns, I'll definitely get the next chapter started.
> 
> This week's update is just a bunch of teeth rotting sweetness of an unlikely pair getting along a little too fondly!

There was a red balloon outside of her window.

 

Bon Bon stared at it while blinking away the crumbs of sleep from her eyes. There was a prim little smile buried somewhere into her pillow as she remained bundled up the warm confines of her bed for just a few seconds longer. The morning sun bounced off of the red latex as the visitor gently tapped against the window pane, persuaded by the gentle breeze.

 

The Baroness was a fanciful woman when she slept. Silky sheets slipped off of her cream-kissed skin and pooled around her lap alongside the soft and thick folds of her covers: the Whipped Cream, as she used to call that favored blanket from her childhood. A nightgown in the print of candy canes also slightly untucked around her frame as she stretched her arms up towards the ceiling and trembled from a well deserved stretch. It was the peak of excellency; all that she was missing was a sleep mask and her darling cat Meringue to complete the peace. She was combing her fingers through pillow-swept hair while toeing blindly for her slippers.

 

A songbird also had greeted her on the sill when she opened the pane. It sang its sweet little song and pecked some crumbs out of the gingerbread molding while Bon Bon lightly caressed its head with the back of her finger. The birds loved her, for obvious reasons. It fortunately took its flight and ignored the balloon completely when she reached out to try and grab it.

 

There was a little parcel attached to the end of the string, just heavy enough to keep the sphere in place. She carefully tugged the balloon inside and released it from the box while her tired fingers fumbled to open it. The small bag of caramel corn tucked inside had earned a flattered coo from her.

 

Bon Bon nibbled on it while she preened at her vanity. The rich chocolate curls upon her head seemed uncanny to the bursts of flavor from the burnt sugar glazing the kernels: Beppi must have attempted his first try at the batch, just for her. He was a master of handiwork and had on many occasions tugged her heart more and more out of her cold bitch chest with little trinkets he had pieced together, but cooking was still his weakest point. It was mighty convenient that he had a master chef for a girlfriend, and Bon Bon always enjoyed a good project.

 

Her lips pursed into a near perfect heart shape as she applied her lipstick; it was one of the many iconic things about her. Her lashes fluttered under the claws of her mascara brush, bringing out a little extra pop to those viper amber eyes that had enthralled her little jester so much. These days, most of her primping was all a peacock’s display for him. 

 

Bon Bon waved away her butlers coming up the stairs as they each balanced a dish from the morning breakfast train, as the tang of rich caramel still wafted at the back of her throat and spurred her onward. Her classic tiered dress bloomed into full color under the kindly sun while she raised her matching parasol up and stepped down onto her lawn. Gumdrop birds and chocolate rabbits had their morning banquets among the sugar grasses as she roamed passed them, and the butterscotch guards manning the toffee pretzel gates each tipped their hats to her. One even extended a pink mitt to hand over a letter that had been left that morning during the mad scramble to catch the balloon.

 

Bon Bon read it as she strolled down the cobblestone streets and onto the famous boardwalk of the second isle. It was more of a drawing than of a message, depicting two cutesy figures of uncanny resemblance kissing up in a ferris wheel cart. She smiled while tucking it away into a hidden pocket along her dress ruffles. Bon Bon was starting to smile a lot more these days, and in more genuine and endearing ways. Perhaps having a clown for a boyfriend had something to do with that adjustment.

 

The stem of the parasol twirled in her hands. Children were out playing in the sunshine, the seabirds were riding above lazy winds...it was truly a holiday’s paradise here, perfect for a postcard. She could hear the distant puffs of the circus calliopes bidding her closer as the pings of bells and growls of machinery danced along innocent laughter. This was the land of childhood and paradise, and she was one of its monarchs. She tempted the appetite. Djimmi drew out the innocent curiosity. Beppi ruled his own domain with a charming charisma, turning grown men into wild boys and prim ladies into giggling girls with the promises of thrills and gluttony. Her little jester; her grand king.

 

One of the fairground workers greeted her with a tip of his straw hat, dressed to the nines in stripes and shiny buckles. She dipped into a light curtsy while slipping past and patted the heads of eager children rushing up to admire her dress and demand sweets. Already, the overwhelming smells of popcorn and straw were beginning to assault her senses, but they were as familiar now to her as anything else in her grand life. The Baroness lowered her shade and closed it once a specific fellow in garish clothing appeared in her sights, for he was the most colorfully dressed among the crowds. Back turned and bouncing lightly on his heels, the clown appeared to be pepping himself up for something as he accepted the cork gun from the kid running the shooting gallery stand. Little paper ducks on dowels started to bounce in tune to the chipper music as the game started, drawing in a small crowd of amused onlookers to watch the park owner try his hand at sharpshooting.

 

_ Plonk! _

 

The first cork nailed the first duck right in the bullseye on its breast, earning a whoop of glee, a fist pump and a little spin of satisfaction from the bicolored jester. His audience giggled and applauded, but he wasn’t to celebrate just yet. Settling into a rocking crouch, Beppi raised his rifle and took aim again.

 

Pop! He missed. 

 

Bon Bon was leaning on her parasol like a cane at this point, smiling like a cat who had caught the mouse. Beppi was great at many things, but he was absolutely shit at shooting. At least his sportsmanship prevented this from becoming a pitiful sight to witness. She quietly made her way up behind him, holding a finger to her mouth to hush the surprised onlookers who took notice. A kindly cat man took her parasol from her before she went in for the kill, mirroring her footsteps only to the sounds of Beppi’s noises to drown them out. She waited until she was completely certain he wasn’t going to turn around again before carefully pressing against his back and wrapping her arms around his torso.

 

He didn’t jolt from the sudden touch; the smell of her perfume must have tipped him off. The Baroness sighed blissfully into his shoulder, loving the way his body stiffened and pushed him to stand up straighter. Men were men, no matter what colors they wore. It was absolutely adorable how quick he was to flip on the machismo switch in order to impress her. Beppi lowered his gun a few moments later and carefully leaned back into her.

 

To hell with what the stubborn crowds thought. Once upon a time, he and she were the most fiercest of rivals, like snakes and mongooses in the fertile lands of opportunity. She had hated every stitching and patch of paint on his body and he had been utterly awestruck by her. They had fought, they had cried, they had side eyed and bled and spent many hushed evenings nursing wounds and hitting the bottle from safe distances between each other. Jealousy and rumors were dangerous things to be spun, fanning embers of emotion that flared into wildfires of anger. She heard he was trying to ruin her business and take her land; she heard he was insane and dangerous. He was told she was a spiteful queen lulling in townsfolk with promises of candy, like a spider in a shining web. He had been told she was a wicked witch who ate souls to remain youthful and sweet in appearance. There had been a devilish smoke that had fogged over their lives for many years, suffocating their hearts and turning their eyes golden with a Midas greed. A lusting for chaos.

 

But…

 

But.

 

Things were better now. There were still lingering curses that crept through them, whispering tempting thoughts with fleeting attempts to run them both to ruin. Beppi drowned them with laughter. Bon Bon chased them out with her lion’s roar. They could see again, and they were incredibly happy. While she embraced him, Bon Bon swore she could feel the lifeblood of the circus right there, pulsing through him to create the warmth of his body suit against her skin. Her eyes fluttered shut for the briefest of moments, taking in the smells of adventure on him before she moved her hands.

 

Beppi loosened his grip on the cork gun while watching her reach for it. Still behind him, she became a puppet master to his sloppy strings, pushing the replica around in his grasp until it was being held in a more proper manner. Her chest pressed more firmly against his back and inspired both his feet to stumble into a better stance and his cheeks to heat beneath the safety of his paint from the pressure of her bosom rubbing into his shoulder blades. She relented her firmness when he retained the correct shooting stance, and resumed hugging him from the back as if he were a favorite stuffed animal. Beppi had to take a moment to find the power to exhale and shake his head. Woof.

 

With her assistance, he looked down at his new shooting stance and with her breath tickling the back of his neck, he felt more inspired than ever. Beppi raised the toy gun back up to his face, squinting down the line of sight as he bit his tongue. Around him, he started to remember the audience that had been cooing and cheering him on. Bon Bon’s lips were kissing along the side of his jaw. Determined and restless, the clown closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

 

…

 

**_Plonk-Conk!_ **

 

Beppi blinked and looked. Bon Bon rested her chin on his shoulder and smiled. The cork had not only rocketed out to strike the next target, but the angle it ricocheted also managed it to hit the next duck over. The small crowd applauded him, but their satisfaction couldn’t hold a candle to the sheer bravado boost he felt in having his woman be so pleased with his skill. He turned his head to grin at her, and she leaned in more to give him a proper kiss.

 

Bon Bon showed him the drawing after they walked away from the shooting gallery, shoving it right into one of his own suit pockets when he giggled out a feigned ignorance. She recognized his drawing style anywhere: cartoony and sketchy but incredibly cute to look at, like the artists who drew for the funnies sections in the weekly newspaper. Beppi scratched the back of his head while patting rubbing her shoulder. He wasn’t the best at writing romantic poetry, but keeping his hands busy with a drawing was a therapy in its own.

 

Bon Bon quirked a brow at him and drew out the empty bag which had contained the caramel corn gift. His smile turned a bit more sheepish as he tried to stop her playful hand from shoving the wrapper into another pocket. Candy was definitely her forte, but he always challenged himself to find new ways to express his affections, as she had been an utter treat to a fool like him. Fortunately, she now understood his attempts these days.

 

Instead of teasing him further, the Baroness pulled out a small bag that almost filled the palm of her hand. They both stopped as she pulled apart the crinkled paper and showed him a few pieces of popcorn set in a golden glaze. His lips obediently parted for her fingers to drop a piece in, wild eyes widening and comical lashes quivering as the buttery sweetness of the caramel registered. It brought a coo of satisfaction from his lover, who plopped another into her own mouth while wearing a silky smile and a triumphant gaze. She educated him on the melting points and mixing balance of proper caramel while their pace picked up, knowing that he looked everywhere else for stimulation but was soaking up every word she said. Beppi’s curse was his energy, but he was doing his best to find venting avenues and stay composed for her: He watched children running around while yanking balloons on their strings. He smelled fresh batches of salted peanuts being shoveled into cups at a nearby stand. The distant cries of elephants echoed through his ears. The chaos was soothing to him, and the distractions satisfied his rampant restlessness enough to take mental notes of every step in her orders.

 

Bon Bon smiled as she watched him. What a strange and brilliant little brain inside of that loud and colorful head. She felt no resistance in his body as he turned off their chosen path to instead make way to the ferris wheel.

 

“What...do you call a man who ate a light bulb…” The clown mumbled out, twitterpated while watching the morning breeze tickle through her hair. She glanced back to look at him, perfect in how gorgeous her makeup glowed before him in the morning light.

 

“Tell me, wise guy.” She mused while leading him up the loading ramp. Beppi insisted on opening the door to the booth, allowing her to slip in before he could take a seat across from her and continue. He hadn’t formed the starting words to his punchline as she was quick to lean in and give him a kiss like the teasing little mink that he was. His frill puffed up in reaction and his little top hat jumped; his eyes were spinning sluggishly while his grin snaked wider on his lovestruck face.

 

“L...light-headed…”   
  
Her laughter was the sweetest thing of all.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Further comments or requests? Check out the sites on my profile!


End file.
